User blog:The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy/First Impressions: Breaking News/Cyberbullies
Hey Guys! Welcome to another "First Impressions"! This time, we talk about "Breaking News" and "Cyberbullies", which I also have a "Up Next in the City!" post about, expressing what I thought will happen. So check that out to see how right or wrong I was. And now, to the first impressions! "Breaking News": This was pretty close to my prediction. My worries were unfounded. The episode focused on an important flaw of Cricket: His need to be the center of the attention. It's done really well. We already knew that it's one of his flaws, so it doesn't feel like it's out of nowhere. And it's not too obnoxious. The plot is as such: Cricket wants to be center of attention. Suddenly, Bill reveals that he has a huge watermelon. Once they learn there's no county fair to enter it in, Cricket decides to call in the news so that Bill can get some recognition (good to give Cricket a good motivation at first, and then transition). When the news arrives (with an ok but not amazing guest star performance from Raven Symone), their not too impressed, due to Bill's stage fright. Trying to help, Cricket starts showing off to give it some pizzazz. But the camera's attention is too much, and, when the family (and Remy) sit to watch (Gramma being crushed by the watermelon is great, by the way), it's discovered that the news only showed Cricket's admittedly hilarious antics (seriously, Raven Symon saying "Wacky Little Boy!" matched with Cricket's funny dancing is one of the best Cricket moments). Realizing he was wrong, Cricket (with Tilly and Remy) break in to the middle of the news show to show the watermelon, but with everyone watching him, and a huge camera, Cricket can't control himself. And then starts the best scene in the episode. In a fantasy scene (not unlike the accusation scenes in "Barry Cuda"), Cricket sees the attention (personified as clapping hands and a spot light) giving him all the love. Suddenly, he sees and hears Bill's voice, which comes from a watermelon (with a hat and everything). Despite some hesitation, Cricket realizes that it's the right thing to do, and gives the watermelon and Bill the spotlight (in his head and in real life). It's a funny, interesting episode with some great scenes and a great lesson. It might not be top 10 material, but it's a really good one! Cyberbullies: This one was pretty good, if not an amazing episode. I'll admit I was wrong: It could be between great and bad. It was a good episode, with a good moral. The episode mostly focuses (after a fun opening scene in the video game) with Cricket having to deal with the consequences of standing up to the bullies. On the one hand, he did it from a good place (which is great to see). On the other hand, his friends suffer, losing their electronic devices and being bullied. After some arguments and Cricket's friends abandoning him so they won't lose more, they all stand up to the bullies and beat them. The episode has good jokes, it's fun to see Kiki, Benny and Wheezie, and it's a good moral. Not an amazing episode, but an enjoyable one. I liked "Breaking News" more, but both were good! What do you think? Share you're thoughts! The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy. Next time: Up Next in the City!: Tilly Tour and Family Dinner (which I still didn't see summeries for, but I think I know what they're about. Category:Blog posts